


c'mon girl

by sokovianaccords (eurogirl)



Series: i've been prompted [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurogirl/pseuds/sokovianaccords
Summary: A series of prompted drabbles and ficlets featuring Daisy and Trip





	1. “I’ve had a rough day and honestly all I want right now is a drink and someone to cuddle with…”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I’ve had a rough day and honestly all I want right now is a drink and someone to cuddle with…”
> 
> Sent by: shesthemuscle
> 
> Originally posted: April 16, 2016

After Puerto Rico, Skye sometimes found herself talking to Trip. At first, it was just because it was habit, and she honestly forgot he was gone. She would see or hear something funny and turn around to laugh with him, only to find that he wasn’t there. Even after she stopped expecting to see him around every corner, though, she continued to talk to him, to tell him about her day, the good and the bad. She would point out memes that he would find funny and whisper her fears to him late at night in her bunk as she tried to keep the nightmares at bay.

While at Afterlife, Skye talked to Trip  _a lot_. She was in a completely unfamiliar place, surrounded by people who mistrusted her at best, and her conversations with Trip were the one familiar thing she had. 

After her first training session with Jiaying, Skye found herself back at the cliff, where earlier that day she had caused an avalanche.  “God, Trip, it was so  _cool_ ,” she breathed, a wide smile crossing her face. “And now I can tune in to other frequencies, I guess? I’m not quite sure how it works yet, but see, this is that tree, and this is the snow, and these are the rocks that used to be the mountain,” she said, naming the different objects as she found their vibrations. “And this one-” Skye cut herself off as she encountered a frequency she couldn’t identify. She focused in and used her powers to match the vibrations, trying to figure out what it was. 

Slowly, the air beside her started to shimmer and shift, until a body appeared, tall and dark-skinned, with a handsome face and a very familiar grin. Skye’s eyes were still focused on the scenery below, so she missed the man stretching and patting himself down, a disbelieving smile and hot, happy tears on his face. It was hard to miss the tackling hug that he gave her though.

Skye tensed instinctively, but she quickly relaxed because she knew those arms and she knew those hands and she knew that laugh that she thought she would never hear again. She managed to turn herself in his arms until she was facing him. “Trip?”

He grinned impossibly wider, till his face felt like it would split in two. “Hey, girl.” And with that, Skye burst into tears.

“Hey, Skye, Skye,” Trip said worriedly, running his hands through her hair and enjoying the feel of each individual strand against his skin. “Those better be happy tears, girl.”

Skye chuckled wetly. “The happiest.” She pulled him down to her and kissed his lips, his eyes, his nose, mapping out his face with her lips, still not quite believing he was there. Trip rolled them until he was beneath her to give Skye easier access, but also so that he could hold her tight without crushing her. Time seemed to stop as they exchanged gentle kisses and quiet caresses, reveling in the fact that they were both there, alive, and, well, corporeal. 

Skye pulled away sharply. “Oh my god, how did you survive? We need to tell everyone! We need to call Coulson and the team, and I have to tell Jiaying, and–”

“Hold up,” Trip said, his fingers still tangled in Skye’s hair. “We’ve got a lot to talk about, and a lot of people to tell, but let’s just take a minute. I’ve had a rough day–a rough few months, really–and honestly all I want right now is a drink and someone to cuddle with, and I finally can have both of those things again. I think we should start with the cuddling. Y’know, since we’re here.”

Skye laughed. “You can cuddle with me anytime.” She melted against him, her ear planted against his heart, the steady heartbeat against her ear to reassure her that this wasn’t a dream. Trip was  _here._

“Never do that again,” Skye murmured into his shirt. “I might not be able to find you again.”

Trip grinned and smoothed his hand over her hair. “I promise.”


	2. "I was just thinking about you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I was just thinking about you"
> 
> Sent by: shesthemuscle
> 
> Originally posted: November 14th, 2016

“I was just thinking about you.”

“Really? I like the sound of that.”

The warm chuckle that echoed across the phone line soaked into Daisy’s skin, soothing in its familiarity. Ever since she had found him–turned invisible by terrigenesis, searching in vain for something to make him corporeal again–her thoughts turned to him time and time again, always accompanied with a sense of ease, a relief that she had deeply missed. One of the best days of her life had been the day she saw his face again, a memory finally made real.

“I was in the kitchen, making myself some dinner, when I found half a giant bag of Skittles. Girl, you’ve been tasting the rainbow without me?”

Daisy let out a soft laugh at the reference. When they had first gone on the run, a few years and a couple lifetimes ago, they had holed up in that motel, tired and wired on adrenaline and fear. She had convinced Trip to abandon his normal healthy food regimen to devour an entire 5lb bag of Skittles with her. He had grabbed one of every color and thrown them all at her face at once, shouting, “Taste the rainbow!” She had always remembered that night fondly–in the midst of the most terrifying moment of her life (up to that point, anyway) Trip had been the one to make her laugh. And now, as she was about to go into another, he was once again her bright spot in the darkness.

“What can I say? The rainbow called to me.”

Trip snorted. “I bet it did.” He was quiet for a moment, the crackle of the static the only sound Daisy could hear. “Are you ready?

Daisy sighed. “Yes. As ready as I can be.”

Trip hummed in acknowledgement. “Well, go get ‘em, Daisy, I have faith in you. And me and the rainbow will be waiting right here for you.”

“Is that right?”

“Come back safe and sound, and I might even share them with you.”

“You might?”

“That’s right. They’re looking pretty tasty.”

Daisy grinned, a small fraction of the tension in her shoulders releasing at their familiar back and forth. She had an op to finish, a man waiting at home and some candy to be eaten. She was ready.

“I guess I should hurry up, then, huh?”

“That’s right. Bring them home.”

Daisy tightened her parachute and hit the button to release the door. “I will. See you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr at thesokovianaccords. Come say hi!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at thesokovianaccords. 
> 
> Come on by and say hi!


End file.
